One Promise
by xXRozettaXx
Summary: Just a lil' one-shot inspired by Paper Mario 64 intermissions when you take control of Peach. Please read and review! (A little hint of BowserXPeach)


**AN:**

**Well, hello readers! **

**I ****know I haven't posted for long; I think that Searching For Her got a bit chaotic since I didn't plan it, just went with whatever came to mind. I MIGHT rewrite it, but only if you really want to. As you may have noticed, I do have an idea for a new fanfic, called "Malevolent Wish". I'm only on Chapter 3, while I do have A LOT of them planned. As the last fanfic I wrote ended up really badly, I will try to at least get to halfway before posting "Malevolent Wish". Sorry if you've been expecting something new from me, but y'know, school. And too much video games :P**

**This is just a quick fanfic I wrote on the way to school; the day before I was playing Paper Mario 64, and I thought:**

**"Well, if Peach gets info on an intermission, and then we switch to Mario, what happens with Peach after that?"**

**I kind of mashed up one of the first intermissions with the last one, and it does sounds kind of dodgy in the middle, but I hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

**-Rozetta**

* * *

><p>I nervously switched glances between my diary on the desk just in front of me and the little doors behind me. I couldn't possibly choose between one of them, although I knew I had to. My internal debate was disturbed by a light pinch on the shoulder, and with it, I came back to life. I shook my head as to banish demons out of my mind and looked at one of my sides where Kammy was standing.<p>

"Your Evilness, what have you been thinking about?", she asked caringly, raising her eyebrows and taking off her glasses in an anticipatory manner. I blushed and looked away from her, instead averting my gaze at the star-ridden night sky past the huge window above me. When I saw the stars, I was immediately reminded of her and I honestly thought that Kammy wouldn't like the me thinking about her in _that way_. I shuddered before answering, "Oh nothing. Can I go to visit Princess Peach in her chamber?"

I was still looking at the window and I felt the warmth draining from my face. In the reflection of the window, I could see Kammy smacking her hand on her forehead and repeatedly sighing in a disappointed manner.

"We've just been there SECONDS ago!", she complained and started pacing around the room in frustration. "Stars, how many times can you-"

"Kammy, what I say _goes_."

When I uttered that sentence, she stopped walking and tidied up her act before appearing right next to my desk.

"Do you need an escort, sir?"

"No, I don't need you. I am pretty sure that a princess in pink isn't a challenge to be considered." , I chuckled before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Put. Me. DOWN!", I screamed, trying to pull away from the uncaring clutches of the Koopa guards, but it was no use. They again carried me from the Library and through the main lobby just to open the doors of my chamber and throw me on the ground like a lifeless doll. Then they apologized; as if they thought that their apology can be taken seriously. They said sorry for dropping me onto the floor on purpose! What kind of troop was that? Sadistic unit!?<p>

I looked around and spotted Twink, hiding behind the bedframe. I was instantly reminded why I am such a daredevil.

_And this is all for Mario. This info better be useful to him... I'm not here to infiltrate an enemy's base, this is MY castle for Stars' sake! I'm meant to enjoy myself!_

Then I looked at the balcony and I saw the night sky, reminding me what I was really here for.

_Oh Stars, and this is all happening because that weirdo wanted to kidnap me AT LEAST the thousandth time!_

"Honestly, GET A LIFE...", I muttered to myself in frustration. Honestly, how many times can you kidnap the frea- _same_ princess!? My kingdom is weaker than I expected, I'm sure we will surrender...

Unless Mario comes and fixes this unbelievable mess.

At the mention of Mario; this time Bowser had to steal THE Star Rod, The Revered Holy Star Rod, just to steal the castle and hope that our famous plumber won't kick his shell.

_Ha ha, tough luck to you, Bowsy._

"Mario is coming for you, I can feel it... Soon, you will burn in the darkest depths of the Underwhere. For all the kidnappings, the damage, the raids-"

When they left, I was about to say the young star kid's name and tell him the information to give to Mario, but someone beat me to it.

I heard a few crashes and alarming roars outside the magenta doors as I tightly covered my ears to block out the noise. I looked back at the doors and heard a few growls.

_Obviously it's the star of the show, just about to enter the stage._

I slowly looked behind me and saw Twink, still curled up, this time behind the numerous pink dresses in my wardrobe. He was shining yellow, contrasting the shades of pink and was too visible. As he smiled and winked at me, I flicked my hand in his direction, and he knew what to do. He stopped winking and burrowed into dress collection, completely invisible by naked eye. I averted my gaze at the doors, and still could hear quiet growling behind them. I flicked invisible dust off my dress - check. I ran up to the mirror and checked my hair - check. I came up to my bed and took my favourite pink blanket. I put it around my shoulders so it looked like a pink cape, making me look like Cape Mario when we had a vacation on Dinosaur Island. Which was destroyed by our arch enemy-dearest, Bowser. The one that was just standing behind my doors, muttering to himself like an idiot.

After going over the millions of royal etiquette lessons in my mind, I stood still as a statue in front of the doors, waiting for him to make a choice. After what seemed like hours, I couldn't wait any longer so I ran up to the door and gripped the handle. I took a deep breath and hesitated. It was dead silent in the room and corridor. The muttering stopped and was replaced by the crackling of the lit up fireplace behind me. I spun the handle round and looked up. The doors were so tiny, yet for some reason, he was twice the height of me and still fit into the door somehow. I scanned his demeanour, my face frowning at his 'effort' to make a worthy entrance of a gentleman.

_If he could even dream about being one.__  
><em>  
>The second our confused gazes met, we looked at each other's eyes for too long. I was starting to feel uncomfortable in such silence and he noticed my signs of boredom and looked away, blushing at the same time. I also blushed for an unknown reason and flung my hair forwards to cover my red face. I hoped he didn't notice that at all.<p>

Maybe it all wasn't necessary, maybe I just needed to be sure that we are still enemies as forever and always it was and would be.

And on that slow and awkward note, I politely allowed him into the room.

* * *

><p>She ushered him into the room in a nice manner and he stepped into the pink quarters. Although he could've just caught her in his arms and never let go, he was quite sure the princess certainly wouldn't like that sort of behaviour. Especially with him. In her room.<p>

She was hesitant as to whether leave the door open or close it, leaving them alone. She bit her lips and switched gazes between his spiky shell and the door. Before he had a chance to turn around and aid her in her dire situation, she slammed the door. She jumped back at the loud noise (which came out louder than she really expected), but she wanted not to start the touchy subject and she didn't want him to intervene with his husky voice and cruddy jokes. Before he could talk or complain, she already disappeared from the scene of crime and stood by his side. He looked at her and tried not to smile, noticing how good they fit together. That would surely scare her away, he thought. She looked at him with an acknowledging and confused glare and set off towards the balcony a few feet in front of them. He stepped forward to keep up with her slow walking and in seconds, he appeared by her side. She just looked forward ignoring his obvious presence and walked without a care in the world. Once she set her pink heels on the piercing-cold, tiled floor, she let out a sigh of relief. She blinked and then smiled when she noticed all the stars in the sky. She was reminded of Twink. Though still a Star Kid, that child had a great potential and always wanted to become a revered Star Spirit who could make people happy by fulfilling their wishes. She was reminded of all the conversations they had, how he always desired that most and what he said he would do if he possessed such great power, the power of the Star Rod.

She stepped closer to the white metal railing and gripped it hard before looking up into the sky and saying her wish.

_I wish for Twink to be Star Spirit someday; he deserves that great power.__  
><em>  
>She snapped from her wish because of a great shadow covering her. The king also had walked up to the railing and was breathing in the fresh night air. Or maybe he was making a wish too? Instead of being curious, she grimaced and again averted her gaze to look at the stars.<p>

_Twink deserves that unbelievable power. Unlike some people.__  
><em>  
>She muttered a 'Thank you' and bowed down at the stars before looking forward into the night. It was just a cold dark blue void with faint tiny white dots giving off little light. She was starting to worry about Mario, being down there somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, risking his life just to get her and her castle out of this. She quickly averted her annoyed gaze onto the calm and unusually quiet Bowser.<p>

Mario was on the verge of getting killed, her kingdom on the edge of corruption and all he did was breathe in, breathe out. She also did the same, calming herself down. The night was quite chilly, but she had her special cape and he was naturally warm, so they needn't worry about that. While she was ridiculing the king's efforts, he just wished. Wished that all this would change.  
><em><br>__Please, Stars, can you just kill Mario already? He repeatedly destroys my plans for taking over the Mushroom Kingdom! And he brings Peach back EVERY FREAKIN' TIME I KIDNAP HER! Why? Why does this have to happen? Can't we change sides? Can't we start over? If not, then at least help me tell Peach I love her, please!  
><em>_  
><em>_Ugh... Why the mushroom did I say 'please'? That's just polite.__  
><em>_  
><em>_I used the Star Rod but she still loves that chubby Mr. Mustache! That's NOT FAI-_

When he realised that his wish was getting nowhere and he was probably annoying the great Star Spirits, he quickly finished his wish and stole a glance at the tired princess. She might've had bags under her eyes, but she was still beautiful.

_Her glimmering golden hair... Her dress... Her bright face, bursting with sensitiveness and care..._

But even with the most beautiful appearances went the disappointments.

She felt his mesmerized gaze on her shoulder, and with great uncomfortability she looked at him with her cold eyes, which made him instantly look away. She figured that if this may go for ages, she might as well find a common subject they could talk about. Except Mario, of course. She was sure that this would throw him into a rage fit and he'd destroy her castle without a second thought! So she pretty much TRIED to start with a light subject.

What anyone else would call a complete conversation and mood destroyer.

"Why are you here, King Bowser?", she said nonchalantly just to say the words and break the strange silence. He looked at her, and answered with a shrug before averting his gaze on the stars again. Peach frowned at his unexpectedly casual answer.

_Hmph. So much for a conversation starter..._

For him, silence was fine, heck, everything was fine as long as he could look at her and admire her beauty. He could look at her for hours if only she allowed him to. He could do anything for her, if she did one small thing to him.

_If only she'd ditch that potbelly plumber, everything would be all colourful Yoshis and rainbows! Hell, she'd be happier with me! I'm a king, and he's a big nobody. I could ensure her an additional kingdom, coins and all dresses she could ever desire!_

"Peach", he drew her attention to him. He took a deep breath, and said, "If you'll marry me, I would give you a better fortified castle."

He pretty much thought that that was among the things she wanted until he saw her burst from laughter. He was quite hurt by her reply, but mustered a confused smile.

_Honestly! Mario kicks his butt at least once a month and he proposes to ensure better protection of my castle once we are married?! Who said anything about marriage?, _she thoughtmockingly.

"Um, I don't think we should discuss these sorts of things, King Bowser." She felt rather_, pressured_, by the subject to keep formal, which he must've noticed and kept quiet. "And by the way, I don't think my castle needs better fortification-"

He put his hand forward, ready to object and complain that he has been able to kidnap her successfully every time and those scrawny 'shrooms were too scared to even try and protect their monarch, but she beat him to it.

"-Because it has Mario."

He grimaced at her painfully certain finish.

"It technically looks like both the castle and you have Mario."

She hesitated upon noticing the gloom in his voice, but replied with a smile.

"Yes. Mario is such a lovely person and a very brave protector-"

As much as she wanted to annoy Bowser and tell him how good a boyfriend Mario is, she saw his head turn when she said his sworn enemy's name and it was clear that he wasn't keen about the subject. She was starting to feel frightened about what he may do if she said as much as a sentence about her beloved, so she stopped mid-sentence.

An awkward silence hung between them; she couldn't bear his looming and negative presence and he couldn't find any ways to charm the princess. He thought about giving up and falling for the sad thought of them both being enemies for the rest of days. Although paying no attention to and having no knowledge of his feelings, she clearly didn't mind his choice.

She never particularly liked him; but honestly, c'mon!- he kidnapped her every week and put her kingdom in danger every week. Sure, he was nice - but that was _after_. After she had to adjust to the feeling that she'll have to be patient for Mario to arrive. And that Bowser will never give up.

Whenever the subject of Bowser was mentioned, she pulled on an upsetting frown and everybody knew what to do. Change the subject or wait for the Princess to go away. She had enough of him during the week - why should she hear his name being mentioned in her own castle, where she is meant to be safe? It made her jump every time she heard it. But it was worse when he said her name. In that pathetic petty way - 'Peachy'. Whenever she heard that, she shivered briefly before pulling off a face reflecting disgust. When he wasn't looking of course. In his presence she always kept a low profile and spoke formally - unless it all got out of control. Like the talk about marrying them together and uniting the kingdoms - it totally got out of control.

"Peachy" - that, that vile and petty name, "y'know, if we'll marry-"

"Yes?", she answered prematurely, pitch and fury rising her voice higher every second.

"Or actually- I got a question to you. But pleeeaaase be honest, OK?"

She was quite moved by his pleading tone (heck, a demon king asking a feeble princess? Well, that's unusual!) but nodded slowly, waiting for his question.

"Well, um... If you actually married me... Would you be happy?"

She was absolutely shocked.  
><em><br>__From when did Bowser take anybody else rather than him into consideration? Now, that's weird..._

"Well, um, I'd-" - now it was her turn to be nervous.

She was used to a 'demanding' him, to a 'stupid' him, to an 'ignorant' him, but never 'hey, I'm a nice guy and I will let you choose' him. That was odd.

"And no, I told you to be honest. Do not hesitate. Speak what's on your heart."

She looked up at the sky before turning to look at Bowser again.

You couldn't say he was cute, and not even close to handsome! But there was that warmth - yes, that natural warmth he radiated that reminded you of hot evenings in summer under the moonlight.

She couldn't just say that she hates him, it'd break his heart!

_But he doesn't have a heart... He's a cold-blooded monster who terrorises kingdoms for his amusement_, she reminded herself.

"I can say that I would not be happy to my heart's content, but if I'd _have to_" and she put the emphasis on that, "I guess I could make-do."

He tried to smile at her, but his frown appeared instead.

_If she'd literally have to... Not WANT TO, but HAVE TO..._

His eyes were slowly watering, and he looked away from her. Anywhere, but her. The thought of never being with her made her current kidnapping too sad to handle. She glared at his face, trying to pierce his defences and uncover why he is behaving so strangely.

She deduced that this was one of the most awkward kidnappings ever. The scary guy who always kidnapped her and never gave up - he was doing something that seemed like crying.

_No no no, Peach, stop it. This guy has been kidnapping you from the day he saw you. He doesn't cry. Nor has he any emotions. He's not even human!_

Yet something, something told her to investigate. Unable to fight the hypnotising feeling, she turned to his enormous posture and laid a hand upon his. This made his face turn to her. She finally noticed the well-hidden sadness.

His eyes were red. Well, his eyes were always red, but I'm not talking about his fiery pupils. His eyes had red 'cracks' on them and were tinted red. She gasped - he looked like someone who's been crying for at least a month, or has been suffering from insomnia!

She felt the urge to do something, to help him, but he glared at her, with that grief in his eyes - that strangely hurt her. Instead of turning around, she took her hand away from his arm, which made him flinch unpleasantly - and surprisingly enveloped his whole hand in both of hers and hugged it.

Oh, how shocked he was when he saw that! But that made him smile, the bestest of his smiles. Just for her, just for that moment.

She felt possessed when she pulled away, and said the following words:

"Please, do not cry, Bowser. Do not worry, do not rage, and most importantly", she was trying to shut up, but couldn't," Do not, and promise me - do not ever give up."

When she finished speaking, she quickly pulled away and clasped a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. His eyes were not that far away, looking curiously into hers.

"I promise you," he kneeled down mockingly," that I will never give up. Once, I will kidnap you and you will rule by my side, forever."

She just giggled, thinking it was just a joke, a light-hearted joke to clear up the awkwardness - and she felt fine with it.

Before she could object, he caught her hand in his and kissed it. She immediately stopped laughing, but he was nearing the doors of the pinky room, and she didn't have the nerve nor the energy to catch him. So she just stood there, wondering about the last hour, smiling absent-mindedly.

_Maybe it wasn't a feeling of possession, but a feeling of- I don't know, say, affection?, _she thought curiously of what had been actually going on.

Before the dragon turtle could make his exit, Kammy Koopa stormed into the room on her broom, almost knocking the king out the with the doors. He wasn't happy to see her, especially if he knew that she was surely carrying bad news with her.

"What now, Hag? Can't you see I have a charmed princess right there?", he whispered and pointed to the balcony where Peach was visibly standing. But Kammy couldn't take excuses.

"Sir! There's an emergency!"

"WHA-?"

"Let me rephrase myself", she cleared her throat," THERE'S AN EMER-"

"YES HAG, I HEARD THAT LOUD AND CLEAR THE FIRST TIME! THE QUESTION IS: WHAT EMERGENCY!?", he shouted mercilessly at his annoying advisor.

"Sir... M-Mario has reached our castle and-"

The moment he heard the plumber's name, he stopped listening to her and only listened to his thoughts.

_That bastard is coming to get her, is he? Well, tough luck!_

Before Kammy could stop him, he ran to the balcony as quick as he could, almost tripping on the steps. When he stepped outside, Peach could only get a chance to smile and happily look into his eyes before he was forced to make the worst decision of his life.

_I... I earned her trust. And if I will do anything now, she'll hate me. But all I want is to keep her with me..._

"Sir, please hurry up!"

When Peach heard Kammy's warning voice, her smile sunk into an expression filled with concern. She was looking at Bowser, awaiting explanation.

"Bowser, what is goi-"

But before she could finish or object, he picked her up in both of his arms and ran to the doors with her. She was struggling under his grip, but didn't dare shout. Kammy used her wand to open the door and Bowser dashed out of the room, the betrayed princess in his hands.

"Bowser! What are you doing?! I thought we- we were _friends_, we _trusted each other_!"

She heard a few high-pitched _pings _around the castle, as if somebody just jumped on something squishy.

"Aha! Woohoo! Yay! Six Star Points!"

She gasped - Mario was here! She was more shocked than happy though; Bowser just caught her in his arms like a wild animal to carry her to the top of the castle! She was in his arms, pushed against his warm and soft torso. She tried to wrestle out of his grip, but he pinned her arms against her figure so she was unable to escape.

"Bowser, please, answer me! Why are you doing this?"

When they arrived to the final battle ring at the very top of the castle, he set her on the ground. He wiped his forehead and let out a sigh of relief. She was now standing opposite him, face to snout, rage and confusion painted on her face while a wide victorious grin lingered on his. She walked up to him swiftly and slapped him across the cheek. Then she stepped back, slightly scared by his immediate reaction of putting an arm across his cheek to shield the redness from the world.

"_Ow!_ What was that for!?"

"What was THAT for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? Oh, you very well know what was that for!", she shouted at him, feeling betrayed after a long, somewhat calm and friendly hour under the stars.

Immediately, and strangely enough, his _whole _face went red.

"Since we are apparently friends, I expect you will answer me truthfully. Now, why did you catch me in your arms and ran up to the top of the castle like a savage?"

He opened his snout, ready to answer her anticipated question, when he heard a loud and high-pitched 'Ha!'. She slapped her forehead lightly, expecting to never get the answer to her question if this goes on like that. She heard someone step onto stone battle ring, but before she could run to Mario, Bowser caught her hand and thrust her towards him. She was now on his side, opposite the red plumber. Bowser uttered his trademark sinister guffaw, and said -

"Peach, don't you remember telling me to never change, never give up? Well, that's exactly what I am doing!"

She gasped, realizing her mistake had been turned against her. She let her head face the stone floor, before anybody would realize she was as red as a beetroot. Oh, how embarrassed she was in front of Mario!

The plumber noticed her reaction, and shouted, "You liar! How dare you disrespect the princess! Don't you have at least a little bit of honour, or at least dignity!? Let's settle it now; here, the last time ever."

Even though Mario might've accepted those words as lies, she knew that deep down they were true.

She stood in silence, her voice transfixed on the stone floor. Bowser and Mario stood opposite each other, giving each other the dirtiest of looks.

They all posed their battle stances, and on the rainbow glisten of the infamous and trouble-making Star Rod, the final battle began.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was it? Please review to see more of my stories soon!<strong>


End file.
